


Silver

by slickslacker



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slickslacker/pseuds/slickslacker
Summary: First meetings aren't always that in-depth. Sometimes, they're short and won't necessarily get you much further, than when you started. However, even just a name is better than nothing.





	

Through her open mouth, panting subtly yet heavily, hundreds of razor-sharp teeth flashed through the overwhelming darkness. Her eyes blended together with the stars in the sky, only the revealed metal on her body shining blinding reflections in hundreds of directions.

Leonardo’s intuition had been correct this time, he knew she was one of them. The same one he saw with his brothers, just a few nights ago. The white death was storming the streets, and vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. It was in the form of three sharks, great whites, young and feisty, like any other teenager, but with silver and grey blood that reflected sharply upon any lights that touched it, with the same hardness as the blades he struck enemies with. They had been there in the alley, when he and his brothers were out as usual, protecting their city from the hidden terrors that tormented it, and they had taken care of the enemy-of-the-day, before the brothers could even draw their weapons. That’s when Leonardo saw their eyes. _Green, blue, red._

She was _blue_. A giantess of silver and white, her eyes like a deep black vacuum only containing a spot of the day sky, with a peach-coloured ravine shape in the flesh separating them. Silver mercury was oozing from her veins, as darker mauve marks highlighted them, yet she stood like a great victor.

“It’s you again.” Her remark forced its way out of her throat, a rough and coarse subtle growl emitting from her vocal chords. “You just missed the fight, what do you want?”

Leonardo lowered his blades back into the holsters on his back, the cold metallic noise chiming once at contact with his shell, before silencing in the leather covers. A simple gesture was his response, he gently reached out his hand to her. Calmly, he muttered out the response, “your name.”

Her brow rose slightly, head tilted askew and a small grin sent his way. The teeth shone through yet again, as she remained within the shadows. The long fin on her back stood out into the light, as she stood still, lost in her own thoughts for what couldn't have been more than a moment. Eventually it seemed like she gave in to his request, when she turned his way yet again.

“Hemofe,” she responded, approaching the other and accepting his gesture in the form of mimicking it, wrapping her fin around it loosely, “you’ll be hearing that name again. There’s still the other three of you I have yet to meet, right?”

He nodded, a small chuckle escaping him, “You're observant, but yeah. If you frequent the same areas as we do, you'll bump into them at some point... Let’s just hope those meetings are gonna be just as relaxed as this one.”

“Figures. Don't worry though, I won’t cause trouble if they won’t,” Hemofe replied with amusement, “Leonardo.” and with that statement and a mocking wink, she vanished yet again.

Yet again, she left him with a mystery, like she had come as a mystery. She came, like she went, but perhaps it wasn’t so bad. After all, isn’t it unsolved questions that make people return to something, or someone, new?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well, sorry if this was wonky and slightly incoherent, but it was meant more as a simple writing exercise, rather than anything else. This is also my first upload on AO3 so hooray for that.


End file.
